Remember Me
by exolweareone9400
Summary: [KRISHUN ONESHOOT] perbedaan Yifan dengan paman dan bibinya adalah Yifan mengalami kecelakaan sebelum kebandara itu sendirian dan membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya terutama semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Yifan memilih menikah dengan Jessica yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan dan meninggalkan Sehun. bagaimanakah akhir kisah mereka? Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, etc. krishun


Remember Me

Cast : Wu Yi Fan – Oh Sehun (GS)

ETC

...

 _6 bulan lalu_

 _Yi fan tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan sahabat dan sepupunya, juga paman dan bibinya. Yi Fan tidak mereka jika mereka terhubung satu dengan yang lain. Siapa sangka karyawannya merupakan sepupunya yang hilang, dan siapa sangka jika sahabatnya kini menjadi bagian dari keluar besarnya karena merupakan suami dari sepupunya yang hilang ini._

 _Semua memang tidak menyangka akan berakhir bahagia, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika Yifan tengah memacu mobilnya menuju bandara, dirinya yang lelah dan mengantuk tidak bisa mengendalikan laju mobil dan berakhir dengan dentunam keras mobilnya yang menghantam pohon besar ditikungan. Sama seperti paman dan bibinya yang kecelakaan saat akan menuju bandara, kini Yifan mengalaminya sendirian. Tubuhnya terhimpit dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ayah dan ibunya juga tunangan yang ditinggalkan karena masalah pekerjaan._

 _Semua gelap._

...

6 bulan setelah kecelakan

Disebuah cafe duduk manis seorang yeoja dengan rambut terurai panjang berwarna coklat dengan bagian bawah yang nampak curly. Oh Sehun namanya. Yeoja itu nampak memandang keluar jendela yang berhiaskan pemandangan rintikan hujan, lalu kemudian menatap cincin dijari manis tangan kirinya dengan sendu.

"Sehunnie sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sosok yeoja dengan namja tinggi yang merupakan suaminya

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol" sapa Sehun sembari memberikan senyum palsunya

"Sehunnie jangan tersenyum palsu seperti itu, kau membuat ku merasakan sakit" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Sehun erat

"apa benar jika Yifan kehilangan ingatannya dan kini malah aku mendapat kabar bahwa Yifan tengah merencanakan pernikahannya. Apa yang dilakukan paman dan bibi Wu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada emosinya. Oh ayolah semua orang tahu jika Chanyeol merupakan sahabat Sehun sejak kecil, sedang Baekhyun merupakan sahabat seperjuangannya karena mereka sama-sama yatim piatu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merupakan saksi dari kisah cinta Yifan dan Sehun.

"molla mungkin sudah saatnya aku melepas Yifan" ucap Sehun lirih sembari memainkan cincin emas putih miliknya.

...

 _Flashback 6 bulan lalu_

 _Seoul International Hospital – dini hari_

 _Sebuah ambulance terparkir di lobby rumah sakit dan dengan cekatan para medis menangani sosok yang kala itu diangkut oleh ambulance karena kecelakaan tunggal. Selama masa penanganan pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi keluarga terdekat –dalam hal ini panggilan terakhir yang dilakukan sosok itu-. Tidak sampai 30 menit orang yang dihubungi tadi datang bersama 3 orang lainnya dengan wajah panik yang kentara._

" _kami keluarga Wu Yifan, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya dua sosok lelaki berbarengan_

" _saat ini sedang dalam penanganan dokter karena terdapat benturan keras dikepalanya dan terjadi pendarahan" jelas suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dan akan masuk lagi_

" _lakukan yang terbaik untuk keponakan saya" ucap sosok namja parubaya – tuan Song-_

" _paman sudah menghubungi paman dan bibi Wu?" tanya Zitao_

" _bibi sudah menghubungi orang tua Yifan dan juga Sehun" ucap Ny. Song yang sudah cukup tenang._

 _Dihari-hari berikutnya ketikaYifan sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa, disana ada Sehun yang setia menemani Yifan. Ini sudah hampir 1 bulan dan Yifan belum juga menunjukkan akan sadar. Dokter mengatakan itu karena benturan keras di kepalanya dan ada kemungkinan Yifan akan kehilangan beberapa memorinya._

 _Sehun memandang Yifan dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh kasih, digenggamnya lembut tangan Yifan hingga Sehun merasakan gerakan kecil dari jari-jari panjang Yifan dan dilanjut oleh kelopak mata yang kini mulai bergerak. Sehun yang panik namun senang itu langsung memanggil dokter dengan menekan tombol merah dan berusaha memanggil Yifan agar tersadar._

 _Sunyi itu satu hal yang kini terjadi diruangan Yifan, dan berlangsung hampir dua jam sejak Yifan tersadar dari komanya._

" _sayang apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ny. Wu yang mengerti akan perasaan Sehun yang terpukul karena Yifan tidak mengenalinya tadi_

" _Sehun baik-baik saja mama" jawab Sehun dengan pandangan sendu kearah Yifan_

" _kau pulang dengan mama saja kerumah Yifan di Seoul. Baba yang akan menjaga Yifan hari ini" ucap Tuan Wu_

" _tidak apa baba, Sehun ingin menjaga Yifan sampai Yifan tersadar kembali" tolak Sehun_

" _kau harus istirahat sayang. Dokter juga mengatakan jika Yifan akan bangun besok kan? Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau ikut dengan mama saja beristirahat dan besok pagi kita kemari dengan membawa masakan kesukaan Yifan" bujuk Ny. Wu yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Sehun mau untuk beristirahat di rumah Yifan yang sengaja dibangun untuk pernikahan mereka nanti._

 _Namun ternyata disitulah awal hubungan Yifan dan Sehun retak, dan bahkan Yifan sama sekali tidak menyukai Sehun walau kedua orang tuanya dan bahkan sahabat-sahabat sudah menjelaskan jika Sehun merupakan tunangannya dan mereka akan menikah tahun depan._

 _..._

 _Yifan sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan kini tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun. Tentu saja hari-hari Sehun sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, kini terasa lebih sesak karena Yifan yang menatapnya tajam dan juga benci. Pernah suatu kali Sehun mengantarkan makan siang Yifan kekamarnya dan yang diperoleh Sehun ada bentakan Yifan karena Sehun memasuki kamar Yifan tanpa permisi dan bantingan dari nampan berisi makanan yang tentu hasil masakan Sehun. Sejak saat itu bahkan untuk mendekati Yifan saja Sehun sudah bernyali. Inginnya Sehun memeluk tubuh Yifan yang dirindukannya, atau sekedar menenangkan Yifan ketika sakit dikepalanya menyerang, namun sayangnya kini semua tinggal harapan._

 _3 bulan setelahnya Yifan keluar dari rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya 4,5 bulan pasca kecelakaan itu Yifan mengenalkan sosok gadis cantik dengan kelas yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Namanya Jessica, Jung Jessica. Keluarganya terpandang dan mempunyai perusahaan yang berpusat di Jepang. Dan entah kapan dan bagaimana keduanya kini tengah merencanakan pernikahan yang tentu saja tidak disetujui oleh semua keluarga dan sahabat Kris._

" _Sehunnia maafkan mama dan baba karena tidak bisa mencegah rencana Yifan" sesal Ny. Wu_

" _gwaenchana mama. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Yifan" jawab Sehun kala itu_

 _Hanya pandangan prihatin yang diberikan oleh keluarga besar Yifan dan juga sahabat mereka._

 _..._

 _Tidak sampai disitu, ada kalanya Sehun harus melihat kemesraan Yifan dan Jessica selama kedua orang tua Yifan kembali ke China. Dirumah besar itu, rumah yang dibuat untuk Sehun kelak, namun nyatanya rumah itu kini tidak hanya ditinggali dirinya dan Yifan tetapi ada sosok lain yang menempati satu ruang yang sama dengan Yifan._

" _aahh... aahh Yifannhh" desahan Jessica yang didengar Sehun malam itu._

 _Dan sejak saat itu Sehun sadar jika sudah tidak ada lagi rasa cinta dihati Yifan untuknya._

 _..._

"aku lelah" ucap Sehun kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"istirahat jika kau lelah Sehun. Berhenti sekarang atau tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hati mu" ucap Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang

Baekhyun tidak akan cemburu dengan Chanyeol yang akan menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sehun. Baekhyun tahu mereka berdua, Chanyeol merupakan sahabat Sehun bahkan sejak dikandungan, dan ke overprotektifan Chanyeol semakin meningkat ketika kecelakaan pesawat yang dialami kedua orang tua Sehun. Baekhyun tahu itu semua karena berkat Sehunlah Baekhyun menemukan tembatan hatinya yang kini berstatus suaminya.

"kali ini aku setuju dengan Chanyeol. Tinggallah bersama kami Sehun" ucap Baekhyun tulus

"ya aku rasa sudah saatnya semua berakhir." Jawab Sehun kali ini dengan senyum tulus membuat Baekhyun tenang, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol yang terlalu mengenal Sehun.

...

Dilain tempat diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan Yifan tampak berjalan bersama dengan Jessica, mereka sedang melakukan persiapan pernikahan dengan memilih cincin dan gaun juga setelan jas. Mata tajam Yifan bergulir kesana kemari entah apa yang dicarinya, bahkan apa yang dibicarakan Jessica sama sekali tidak didengarnya.

Disaat itulah Yifan menatap pada satu titik objek yang akhir akhir ini ada dipikirannya, bahkan pernah Yifan memimpikan sosok yang kini dilihatnya itu.

"honey kau sudah lelah?" tanya Jessica ketika melihat Yifan melamun

"a-ah ne. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Yifan yang diangguki manis oleh yeoja itu

...

2 bulan sebelum pernikahan

Hari ini Yifan mengantar Jessica menuju Incheon karena sang calon istri akan mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya sekaligus keluarga besarnya di Jepang. Yifan tidak ikut, bukan karena tidak mau tetapi pekerjaan Yifan yang sangat banyak dan ditambah kondisi tubuh yang tidak fit membuatnya ijin untuk tidak ikut.

Ceklek

"kau sakit?" tanya Sehun yang masih berada di rumah itu dengan paksaan kedua orang tua Yifan

"hanya lelah" jawab Yifan singkat yang kemudian berlalu menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada

"tunggu dikamar akan ku siapkan makanan dan obat" teriak Sehun yang dengan panik menyiapkan kebutuhan Yifan

Dikamar Yifan sendiri memang merasakan pening yang luar biasa hingga dirinya langsung jatuh tertidur tanpa mengganti baju kantornya dengan baju santai.

 _Silau adalah hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatan Yifan ketika manik setajam elangnya itu terbuka. Pandangannya jatuh pada tirai putih tipis yang tertiup angin karena pintu balkon yang terbuka. Masih dengan mengumpulkan nyawanya dan juga merasa silau dengan cahaya yang masuk, Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke balkon. Yifan tertegun dipintu penghubung balkon, dihadapannya kini nampak seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut coklatnya yang digerai dan terbawa angin, berbalut kemeja putihnya._

" _eoh kau sudah bangun?" tanya yeoja itu yang nampak bersinar dimata Yifan, hingga Yifan sendiri tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja itu._

" _Fanfan kenapa kau melamun?" tanya yeoja dengan senyum manis itu, "ck dasar kaku" gerutu yeoja itu yang menyeret Yifan pelan menuju kamar mandi._

" _mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan kelewat siang kita" ucap yeoja tadi_

 _Sesaat kemudian pandangan mata Yifan mengarah pada dapur mungil yang nampak bersih dan rapi ditambah dengan aroma masakan yang menggugah seleranya._

" _Yifan apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yeoja itu yang entah sejak kapan berada dihadapannya, "hari ini kau lebih banyak melamun? Ayo makan aku sudah menyiapkan masakan kesukaan mu" ucap yeoja tadi yang menuntun Yifan untuk duduk di meja makan yang berbentuk layaknya meja bar. Mungkin karena ini di apartemen, batin Yifan._

 _Lalu hari berubah menjadi malam dengan cepat dan itu diluar nalar pikiran Yifan._

 _Namun sepertinya apa yang lihatnya kali ini dikamar yang menurutnya adalah kamarnya adalah pergulatan panas antara dua orang manusia berbeda jenis, dan salah satunya dari orang itu adalah dirinya yang kini berdiri diambang pintu._

" _SEEHHUNNNHHH"_

"SEHUNN" teriak Yifan yang langsung duduk terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya

"Yifan ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan mata mengantuknya dan wajah khawatir

"kenapa kau berada dikamar ku?" tanya Yifan masih mengatur nafasnya

"a-aku hanya me-merawat mu" jawab Sehun yang gugup dan takut

"aku haus" ucap Yifan yang sudah menetralkan deru nafasnya

Dengan cekatan Sehun membantu Yifan duduk bersandar dan mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang diletakkan meja kamar Yifan.

"akan aku panaskan buburnya dan kau harus meminum obatnya" ucap Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan deheman halus dari Yifan.

...

 _Yifan Pov_

 _Ini? Aku berada didalam mimpi yang sama, disebuah apartemen mungil namun terasa sangat hangat dengan aroma vanila yang memabukkan. Aku rasa posisi ku ini berada diambang pintu keluar dan masuk apartemen dan mungkin aku baru saja selesai bekerja._

" _Yifan kenapa hanya berdiam diri disana? Bersihkan diri mu, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan pakaian ganti" ucap sosok yeoja berbalut piyama bunny pink dengan rambut dicepol sembarangan_

 _Gadis ini kenapa sangat familiar tetapi aku melupakannya, aromanya, senyumnya, gerak tubuhnya seakan ingin mengatakan pada ku bahwa dialah kekasih hati ku. Tubuh ku sendiri lebih tepatnya jantung ku bahkan berdetak kencang setiap berada didekatnya._

 _Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?_

 _Kini scene kembali berubah, aku kini berdiri dipintu kamar yang tertutup dan aku menyaksikan apa terjadi dikamar ini. Itu diri ku yang tengah mengecup lembut setiap jengkal yeoja yang selama ini bersama ku. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa menikmati dan berlaku lembut pada yeoja itu, sedang dengan Jessica aku tidak merasakan apa-apa._

 _Suaranya ketika mendesahkan nama ku, aku begitu mengenalinya sangat dekat dengan ku tetapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Siapa yeoja itu?_

 _Yifan Pov end_

...

Sejak sakitnya Yifan yang dirawat oleh Sehun selama beberapa hari, Yifan mulai merubah sikapnya menjadi sedikit lebih menganggap Sehun ada. Namun sepertinya semua itu akan berakhir hari ini. Kedua orang tuanya datang dan kini mereka ditambah dengan Sehun terlibat suatu percakapan yang serius. Yifan tahu ini karena kedua orang tuanya lebih merestui Yifan dengan Sehun, ketimbang Yifan dengan Jessica.

"kau akan tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini?" tanya Tuan Wu

"tentu baba. Dua minggu lagi pernikahan ku dan Jessica" jawab Yifan yang sebenarnya mulai ragu dengan perkataannya. Maniknya melirik Sehun yang tengah menunduk dengan tangan yang memainkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang nampak familiar.

"kau tentu tahu mama dan baba tidak merestui kalian kan?" tanya Ny. Wu dengan nada dinginnya

"mama" lirih Sehun yang tidak suka dengan nada bicara Ny. Wu

"Sehunnie apa kau akan diam saja, si naga bodoh itu menikah dengan wanita lain yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari setengah tahun, dan melupakan mu yang bahkan dikenalnya sudah bertahun-tahun? Kau tunangannya, kau yang harusnya menikah dengan Yifan bukan yeoja itu" ucap Ny. Wu meluapkan semua perasaannya

"mama baba, maafkan Sehun tetapi mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Bukan salah Yifan karena tidak mengingat ku dan memilih menikah dengan Jessica, tetapi mungkin karena kami memang tidak berjodoh sehingga ini jadi akhir takdir kami. Mama baba jika kalian mengijinkan, bisakah Sehun tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Baekhyun sedang mengandung dan karena kesibukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol ingin Sehun berada disana untuk menemani Baekhyun, bolehkah?" tanya Sehun dengan nada memelas

"apa kau akan melarikan diri nak?" tanya tuan Wu lembut

"tidak baba, kita masih bisa bertemu dan Sehun akan mengunjungi kalian jika Chanyeol selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sehun hanya akan menemani Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tidak ada disini" ucap Sehun

"kau tidak akan tinggal disini?" tanya Yifan tanpa sadar

"tentu saja Sehunnie tidak akan mama biarkan tinggal serumah dengan mu dan Jessica. Sudah cukup mama mempertahankan Sehun dirumah ini dan berharap kau ingat semuanya, tetapi sepertinya semua sia-sia karena kau tetap melupakannya" kesal ny. Wu

"mama sudah jangan marah-marah, ingat mama mempunyai darah tinggi" tegur Sehun

"Sehun apa ini menjadi pilihan mu? Apa ini yang kau inginkan? Beritahu baba, akan baba lakukan apapun yang bisa membuat mu bahagia" ucap Tuan Wu yang tidak rela jika Sehun tidak menjadi menantunya

"selama Yifan bahagia, Sehun juga akan bahagia baba. Baba tidak perlu khawatir appa dan eomma Park pasti menjaga Sehun dengan baik, seperti baba dan mama" jawab Sehun dengan nada bergetar

"kau akan meninggalkan mama dan baba?" tanya Ny. Wu yang kini juga menahan tangisnya

"bukan begitu mama, hanya saja, Sehun lebih memilih menetap di korea dan hanya mengunjungi mama dan baba ketika Chanyeol mempunyai waktu luang. Sehun juga akan melanjutkan pekerjaan Sehun sebelumnya" jawab Sehun

"jadi kapan kau akan pindah kerumah Mansion Park? Apa mereka sudah tahu kau akan tinggal disana?" tanya tuan Wu

"Sehun tidak tinggal disana baba, tetapi Sehun akan menempati apartemen Sehun yang lama. Sehun kesana jika Chanyeol berada diluar kota atau luar negeri begitu pula jika eomma dan appa Park tidak berada dirumah untuk menemani Baekhyun" jawab Sehun sesuai apa yang direncanakannya yah walau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menentangnya

"tidak bisa" ucap Tuan Wu sedikit dengan nada tinggi, "kau hanya mempunyai pilihan untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Park atau ikut baba kembali ke China" ucap Tuan Wu tegas

"kenapa kalian harus repot-repot memikirkan dimana Sehun tinggal? Bukankah dia sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan apa yang terbaik untuknya?" tanya Yifan yang jengah dengan perdebatan kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun

"kau boleh berkomentar jika kau mengingat semuanya Wu Yifan!" ucap Ny. Wu seketika membuat Yifan diam dan menatap tajam Sehun

"mama baba, kali ini saja Sehun meminta untuk bisa memilih dimana Sehun akan tinggal atau apa yang Sehun lakukan. Yifan benar, tidak selamanya Sehun akan bergantung pada kalian. Kali ini Sehun hanya ingin sendiri baba mama" ucap Sehun akhir

"tap-"

"baik jika itu mau mu Sehun, tetapi jangan larang baba untuk selalu mengawasi mu 24 jam" putus Tuan Wu membuat Sehun memeluk tuan Wu sembari menyembunyikan isakannya, tentu saja Ny. Wu ikut memeluk anak sekaligus menantu kesayangannya selamanya ini.

Yifan yang melihat itu awalnya sangat jengah dan membenci Sehun, namun dari manik tajamnya dapat Yifan simpulkan bahwa sang baba sebagai panutannya pun kini menatap dirinya kecewa bahkan jika Yifan tidak salah lihat, sang baba ikut berkaca-kaca sembari memeluk Sehun dan mamanya.

...

1 minggu sebelum hari pernikahan Yifan dan Jessica

Sudah satu minggu ini pikiran Yifan teralihkan dari persiapan pernikahan menjadi memikirkan Sehun. Wajah Sehun yang menatapnya sendu namun penuh dengan kerinduan semakin membayanginya. Tidak hanya itu, mimpi yang aneh itu terus berlanjut seakan memberi tahu Yifan bahwa itu pertanda jika dirinya telah melupakan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya nanti. Selama itu pula yang paling sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan ini adalah Jessica dan ibunya, walau mereka tahu bahwa pernikahan ini hanya direstui oleh salah satu pihak keluarga, namun mereka yakin jika suatu saat nanti kedua orang tua Yifan akan menerima mereka.

"apa kau bahagia?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari sahabat Yifan, ada Chanyeol dan Zitao disana

"molla" jawab Yifan jujur

"kau tidak akan menyesalinya kan?" tanya sosok namja yang juga sahabatnya namun juga saingannya dalam mendapatkan Sehun –jika Yifan mengingatnya-

"Kai kau kah itu?" tanya Yifan yang terlihat lebih gembira dari sebelumnya

"kau tidak akan menyesal melepas Sehun, Wu Yifan?" tanya Kai yang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk

"hey bung, kau baru datang dan mood mu begitu buruk" ucap Tao berusaha mencairkan suasanya

"mood ku tidak akan seburuk ini jika kalian berdua mengatakan pada ku apa yang terjadi pada Sehun karena ulah naga ini" kesal Kai

"calm down dude, bukankah dengan begini kau bisa menikahi Sehun? Aku orang pertama yang akan memberikan restu" ucap Chanyeol seakan ingin memberitahu Yifan jika Kai merupakan lawan yang kuat sekarang

"jadi kau kekasih Sehun?" tanya Yifan dengan nada tak suka

"bukan, tetapi aku pastikan jika aku menjadi suaminya nanti" jawab Kai enteng

"aku rasa kau tidak cocok dengan Sehun, Kai" balas Yifan yang kini bernada posesif

"jinjja? Aku rasa kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu" ucap Kai

"tentu saja aku berhak mengatakannya, karna Sehun adalah..." mendadak Yifan terdiam, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat membuat tiga namja yang lain menatapnya heran dan khawatir, "karena Sehun adalah..." guliran manik hitam kelam Yifan membuat Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya

PUK

"Yifan duduklah dan minum ini" ucap Chanyeol sembari memberikan air putih hangat yang entah darimana didapatkannya

"kau mungkin terlalu lelah memikirkan pernikahan mu dan Jessica" ucap Kai yang kali ini prihatin dengan nasib sahabatnya sekaligus saingannya dalam memperebutkan hati Sehun dulu.

"molla" lirih Yifan

...

1 hari sebelum pernikahan

Tok Tok Tok

"masuk" jawab Yifan

"tuan muda, saya hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada tuan muda, dan maafkan saya karena tidak memberikan ini dari dulu" sosok itu merupakan orang kepercayaan Yifan.

"apa ini paman Kang?" tanya Yifan sembari membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah dan sebuah kotak kecil bludru

"tuan muda bisa melihatnya nanti dirumah" jawab asisten kepercayaan Yifan itu

Tentu saja itu membuat Yifan penasaran dan mempercepat kepulangannya kerumah yang tentu kini banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Yifan apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Ny. Wu yang sepertinya mengenal kotak yang dibawa oleh anaknya itu walau dengan nada datar

"paman Kang memberikan kotak ini pada ku dikantor tadi dan meminta ku untuk membuka setelah dirumah" jawab Yifan. Yifan berusaha berinteraksi dengan mamanya sebaik mungkin karena tahu jika hubungannya dan kedua orang tuanya sedikit renggang

"bukalah sebelum terlambat" ucap sosok namja parubaya yang tak lain adalah Tuan Wu

"ne baba" jawab Yifan yang bergegas kekamarnya.

"apa semuanya baik-baik saja setelah ini?" tanya Ny. Wu

"kita harus berterima kasih pada Asisten Kang, mungkin dia juga merasakan apa yang kita rasakan, bahkan mungkin Asisten Kang lebih peka daripada kita" ucap Tuan Wu

...

Yifan buru-buru membuka kotak itu, kotak yang berisi pakaian yang dikenakannya ketika kecelakaan berikut dengan dompet dan sebuah kotak bludru disana. Matanya menilik satu persatu mencermati satu persatu hingga dirinya menemukan foto yeoja yang ada di dompetnya itu.

"Oh Sehun" gumamnya ketika mengeluarkan foto itu dari dalam dompetnya. Dompet itu masih rapi berikut dengan isinya, uang dan beberapa card.

Lalu tangannya beralih membuka kotak bludru dan hal tak disangkanya adalah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan model sederhana namun elegan dan cincin itu terdapat bercak darah mengering.

...

Hari Pernikahan

Semua tamu undangan sudah hadir di gereja tempat dimana Yifan dan Jessica akan melangsungkan pengucapan janji suci mereka. Disana hanya raut bahagia dari keluarga Jessica yang terlihat, karena baik dari Keluarga Wu, Park, Song, Huang, dan Kim hanya berusaha menunjukkan senyum sambutan biasa.

Sehun nampak cantik seperti biasa dan tentu dikelilingi oleh 5 keluarga besar, rambutnya ditata keatas dengan beberapa sisa rambut didepan, gaun putih dengan bagian bawah sedikit mengembang, sepatu kaca dan tiara yang membuatnya seperti cinderella. Entah mengapa mereka malah mengenakan gaun pesta mewah untuk Sehun hari ini. Aah mungkin karena ini memang pesta termewah antara putra tunggal Wu dan putri pertama Jung.

"Sehun apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun untuk kesekian kali

Sehun kini bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Victoria, mereka menunggu Yifan datang sembari menikmati minuman dan cemilan kecil yang disediakan.

"perasaan ku tidak enak Baek" ucap Sehun yang nampak gelisah

"ada apa sayang? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Ny. Park yang kini bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sehun tidak tahu eomma, hanya saja perasaan Sehun tidak tenang, seperti ada hal yang terjadi" jawab Sehun yang kini sedikit panik, hingga para Nyonya dari kelima keluarga besar itu berkumpul

"Sehunnie tenanglah sayang" ucap Ny. Wu

"mama, apa akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Yifan?" tanya Sehun yang kini duduk ditemani lima keluarga besar. Mereka bahkan mengacuhkan keluarga besar Jung yang statusnya merupakan calon besan mereka.

"sayang minum dulu ne sepertinya kau kurang istirahat" ucap Ny. Kim sembari memberikan segelas teh mint

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

Kepala Yifan berdenyut sakit sejak terbangun dini hari tadi karena mimpi yang akhir-akhir sering muncul semenjak kepergian Sehun dari rumah ini. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan sedikit pucat, bahkan Yifan membuat para perias mempertebal riasannya agar wajah pucat tidak begitu kentara.

"tuan muda akan mengendarai mobil sendiri?" tanya salah seorang supir keluarga yang sebenarnya bertugas untuk mengantarkan Yifan menuju gedung pernikahan

"aku ingin membawa mobil ku sendiri, paman bawa saja mobil yang satunya untuk berjaga-jaga" jawab Yifan lirih

"tapi kondisi tuan muda tidak dalam keadaan baik" ucap sopir itu tadi

"gwaenchana paman, aku hanya ingin menggunakan mobil ini" ucap Yifan yang akhir dengan pasrah sang sopir pun mempersilahkan tuan mudanya untuk mengendarai mobil yang pernah digunakannya kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu.

Selama perjalanan Yifan berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya karena sakit kepala yang terasa semakin berdenyut-denyut.

Sekelebat bayangan yeoja yang selalu hadir dimimpinya kini kembali membayangi Yifan, yeoja itu cantik dan manis dengan kulit putih yang sedikit pucat, bibir pink tipis dengan rambut panjang coklat yang tergerai, tubuhnya tinggi semampai yang sangat pas dengan tubuh kelebihan kalsium Yifan. Matanya tajam dan raut wajahnya datar, namun selalu menatap Yifan dengan tatapan cinta dan lembut, dan Yifan terpesona karenanya.

"wo ai ni Wu Yi Fan" bisik sosok yang seperti bayangan yang mengikuti Yifan dimana pun

BRAKKK

...

DEG

"Yifan" gumam Sehun yang mendadak seperti membeku membuat para Nyonya dan sahabat-sahabatnya menatap Sehun khawatir

"mama, Yifan sepertinya terj-"

"tidak terjadi apa-apa sayang tenanglah" ucap tuan Wu yang langsung memeluk Sehun mencoba menjadi penenang untuk anak kesayangannya ini

"ehem maaf saya menganggu tuan" ucap sosok pastor yang akan menikahkan Yifan dengan Jessica, "ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mempelai pria?" tanya Pastor itu

"tidak sepertinya karena gugup jadi sedikit terlambat. Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi Bapa" jawab Chanyeol

"apa kalian tidak ada yang bisa menghubungi Yifan?" tanya Ny. Wu yang kini ikut gelisah

"mungkin Yifan memang sedang gugup jadi tenanglah" ucap Ny. Park

30 menit berlalu.

"baba, aku akan mencari Yifan" ucap Sehun yang memang sedari tadi merengek ingin mencari Yifan yang tidak kunjung datang

"Sehun tung-"

BRAAKK

semua mata terkejut melihat sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggu dan kini malah datang dengan baju putih yang sudah bernoda darah, belum lagi wajah pucat dan darah yang keluar dari dahinya.

"Yifan apa yang terjadi deng-"

TAP TAP TAP

BRUK

"Y-Yifan" ucap Sehun terbata dan bingung

"mianhae" ucap Yifan sembari memeluk Sehun erat, memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi aroma yang selama berbulan-bulan ini tidak dihirupnya

"Yifan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol yang sadar terlebih dahulu dari keterkejutannya melihat Yifan yang sangat berantakan

"ma-maaf tuan nyonya, mobil tuan muda tadi mengalami kecelakaan, tetapi ketika saya ingin membawa tuan muda ke rumah sakit namun tuan muda ingin segera menuju gedung ini untuk menemui nona Sehun. Sepertinya tuan muda sudah mengingat semuanya" jelas sopir yang tadi diperintahkan untuk mengantar Yifan menuju gedung pernikahan

"Yifan menggunakan mobil pernikahan?" tanya Tuan Wu

"tidak tuan besar. Tuan muda menggunakan mobil yang kemudikan ketika kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu" jawab sang sopir

"Yifan kau harus kerumah sakit" ucap Sehun sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yifan

"shireo! Kita menikah dulu" ucap Yifan tegas tanpa bantahan

"Yi-Yifan kau-"

"aku sudah mengingat semuanya sayang. Kajja kita mengucapkan janji" ajak Yifan yang langsung menyeret pelan Sehun menuju pastor yang berdiri di altar.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan tanpa persiapan, namun hal ini disambut baik oleh semua pihak, terkecuali pihak keluarga Jung yang merasa dipermalukan dan keluar dari gedung begitu saja. Hubungan bisnis antara Wu Corp dengan Jung Corp putus sudah tetapi untuk cabang di Jepang mereka masih mempunyai kerjasama abadi dengan Kim Corp yang memang berpusat di Jepang.

"wo ai ni Wu Sehun" ucap Yifan dengan kesadaran yang sudah diambang batas kesadarannya karena darah yang masih mengalir walau tidak sebanyak tadi dan juga kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Wajahnya didekatkan pada Sehun yang nampak merona dan juga khawatir melihat kondisi Yifan, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

"YIFAN!"

...

END

...

Hello akhirnya Wuwu berhasil bikin ff Krishun setelah ganti cerita tiga kali hahaha

How how?

Gimana sama ff yang ini?

Asli deh Wuwu itu kangen banget sama moment Krishun huks huks

Butuh asupan ff juga Cuma sekarang real life begitu menyita perhatian dan bad newsnya leppy kesayangan Wuwu yang udh nemenin lebih dari 10 tahun sejak tahun 2007 alias awal masuk SMA, dan si ayang leppy tidak bisa diselamatkan huks huks

Jadi untuk semua ff backupnya lagi diusahain nunggu leppy pengganti yang mungkin bakal milih yang kecil aja jadi bisa dikerjain dimana aja, jadi pasti semua ff bakal lama lama updatenya huks huks

Mohon bersabar ini ujian ^^

Selamat berbuka semua ^^

...


End file.
